Mistake
by ladydolce
Summary: Six months ago a startling discovery made her disappear without a trace. Now after endless searching, the person who she fled from learns of her whereabouts and he wants answers. Seto/Anzu.


Disclaimer: I don't own ygo!

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was a question laced with anger, betrayal and hurt. The party receiving the inflamed demand looked away in shame. The man shook his head and glared at the woman in front of him. The rage was emanating from his body and he wanted to shake her for her stupidity. "I had a right to know." He continued angrily. "You should have told me the minute you found out Anzu!"

She winced at his vehement voice and tears prickled beneath her eyelids. If only he hadn't shown up at her apartment with the intention of making her feel even worse than she already did. She couldn't blame him for the being angry, after all she had kept this one little fact from him and should have expected its drawbacks but at the time it felt like the right thing to do.

"I'm sorry." Anzu whispered and watched as he smiled bitterly.

"I don't want your apology." He took a few steps towards her and stopped when her stomach brushed his coat. "Did you think I wouldn't find out? Obviously you're forgetting who you're dealing with." She didn't push herself away from him. Even if she could find the strength to do so, it would be futile against a man of his caliber.

"I had no choice Seto." Her statement displeased him and he narrowed his eyes at her shaking form. What happened to the woman who stared bravely into his eyes at Duelist Kingdom? But under the current circumstances he could fathom her behavior.

"There is always a choice Anzu. You know you can tell me anything yet you intentionally deceived me." Seto tilted her chin so she could look into his eyes and witness the burning rage she unleashed. He wanted to hear what made her turn to cowardice and he wasn't leaving until she provided him with a plausible answer.

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." She cried softly, her voice contracted with emotion and he only stared. "I knew what it would do to your reputation and I couldn't risk you hating me forever." Seto dropped her chin and stepped back, appraising her with a stern glance. When he spoke his voice was clear and unforgiving.

"And not telling me that you're carrying my unborn child wouldn't?" Anzu sucked in a sharp breath of air and immediately turned her back to him, tears spilling down her cheeks. He hated her. She knew he would but hearing him confirm it made her feel worthless.

Six months ago she'd left him when she learned of her pregnancy. It was unplanned and the damage it could do to his reputation weighed heavily on her shoulders. He would blame her and break off their relationship, hell he might have even wanted her to get an abortion and she couldn't willingly kill her child. The only option she thought of was running away and perhaps putting this mess behind her. It wouldn't take him long to forget she had ever existed and move on with his life. But as fate would have it he was acting in the opposite way she'd thought. He obviously learned of her pregnancy and came looking for answers, somehow she knew he didn't come for her. Turning to face him once more she wiped her tears and put on a brave front.

"It was a mistake and I apologize. But I did what was right even though I'm not pleased with the fact that I kept it from you." Anzu didn't expect to see him quiver with unrelenting intensity. He looked deranged and she fought to keep her body from collapsing on the floor when he bared his teeth in a fierce snarl.

"Are you saying that our child is a mistake?" He obviously took her words differently than she intended.

"Of course not!" Anzu shouted and placed her hands on her bulging stomach, smiling softly. "This baby could never be a mistake. "I love it more than anything." She raised her eyes to his and gasped when she saw the tenderness lurking beneath the icy exterior. His gaze fixed solely on her abdomen almost entranced by it. Looking to her face again he suddenly frowned and she felt sick inside.

"You should have told me of your conception regardless of my reputation." His voice was calm, devoid of the malice it previously held. "My child is more important than what the world has to say or think." Seto gave her a sharp stare. "And the mother of my child is just as important." Anzu gasped as soon as the words left his mouth. Her blue eyes filling with tears once more but they were tears of joy and happiness rather than pain and sadness. She smiled at him and watched as he drew closer to her, tentatively reaching out to touch her stomach, fingers treading over the fabric of her dress intent on finding the life underneath. The baby seemed to have sensed his father's presence because it kicked the spot where his hand lay. Seto pulled away abruptly and Anzu giggled.

"He seems to be excited to sense his daddy's presence." She laughed before her face became somber again. "I'm really sorry for hiding this from you." She gestured to her stomach. "But I was scared and I panicked. I thought you would hate me for ruining your life and I didn't want it to look like I was trying to tie you down." Seto frowned at her response and touched her face, brushing away the tear drop which fell from her eye unexpectedly.

"Do you really think I would accuse you of something despicable as that?" She hesitantly nodded and his frowned dispassionately. He couldn't believe she would actually think such a thing. After all they'd been through, she would doubt his feelings for her. Maybe he didn't write poetry or whisper sweet nothings in her ear on a daily basis, but the fact that he allowed her into his life and trusted her should have been all the proof she needed. He realized that he wasn't the most loving boyfriend in existence but he tried to make her happy. Obviously his efforts weren't good enough.

When she left him citing she couldn't be in a relationship that was so taxing he didn't believe her for a second. He allowed her to leave with every intention of getting her back. Later that evening he walked into the bathroom and noticed a small plastic stick buried partly underneath a box in the bin. His thoughts when he discovered it was a pregnancy test were muddled and he breathed anger and frustration that she didn't tell him. His first thought was that she had been unfaithful but he dispelled the ridiculous notion since this was Anzu he was thinking about. Someone that honest and kind would never do something like that. He immediately left for her new apartment only to discover it barren without any trace of her presence. It took him six months to locate her and by then his anger had culminated into something fearsome. Focusing back to the present he saw her downcast eyes and sighed impatiently.

"You should have known I'm not that kind of man Anzu." Seto pushed all the hurt, anger and betrayal he had felt for the last few months behind him. After all she had suffered even more and while her motives were unjust, he could understand the factors which drove her to it. "I would never turn my back on the woman I cared deeply about nor my baby." His hands returned to her stomach and he smiled. "I understand why you ran but it was a foolish decision."

Anzu was taken back by his remarkable change in behavior. Yet everything he said was right. It was foolish of her to make such a stupid decision and it only resulted in more pain and sorrow. Feeling his hands rub slow circles on her stomach made her realize how much she missed him for the past few months. They could have faced this problem together if she hadn't fled. Anzu brought her shaking hands to his face and tried to hold back her tears. "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive me Seto?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on her lips. The chaste caress made her heart flutter and she smiled at him. "I will always forgive you Anzu." She sobbed and fell into his arms clutching him tightly. He shushed her and rubbed her back with his palm, easing her worries. "We need to do what's best for our baby." He murmured into her hair. "He needs both of his parents and I will not let my child suffer growing up without a name." Anzu immediately pulled away from his chest and looked into his navy eyes.

"What are you saying Seto?" He smirked and dug into his pocket pulling out a small velvet case. He thrust it into her shaking hands and she stared blankly at the diamond ring embedded in the centre of the box.

"You're going to marry me Anzu Mazaki." Anzu didn't move a muscle at his proposal and she kept staring at the ring before shoving it into his hands. She turned away and sat on the sofa. Seto was confused at her attitude and walked over to her sitting by her side.

"What's wrong now?" He growled and rebuked himself for being so harsh. She was acting difficult again and he thought she would have want to get married as well. Isn't that what all women want? He stared at her sad face and the realization dawned on him. She thought he was only asking because she was pregnant. Shaking his head, he took her hand in his and brushed her bangs aside. "I assume you think I'm only proposing because of your pregnancy."

"You assume correctly." Anzu replied stiffly and pulled her hand away. Seto being stubborn as usual retrieved it.

"Then you're wrong Anzu." She looked at him disbelievingly and he brought her hand to his lips. "Yes I want to marry you but it's not because of the baby. I bought this ring a year ago and if you want proof I have the receipt." He said smugly and kissed the pads of each finger. "I always had the intention of marrying you but I was reluctant to do so."

"Why?" Anzu inquired quietly.

"I'm a difficult man. Not even you could stay married to a workaholic such as myself." He chuckled lowly in his throat. "But now we have something that will get us through anything." Seto playfully rubbed her stomach smiling as the baby kicked. "He will keep us together no matter what." Anzu smiled and kissed him on his cheek, her hand covering his and he placed his other hand over hers.

"When you put it that way," She said grinning. "There's no way I can say no to that." She was rewarded with a kiss and Seto took the ring out of it's case sliding it onto her finger, kissing it lightly before planting one on her stomach.

* * *

A/N: Well I know virtually nothing about pregnancy and babies so if anything was inaccurate forgive me. In a few weeks I'll be posting a brand new story as well as some updates. I've finished quarter of the new chapter of Lockdown and Kissed by the Darkness is in progress as well. Please review!


End file.
